fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Chelsea (A Different Path)
Chelsea was one of the two new members of Night Raid Najenda had brought back from the Revolutionary Army HQ alongside Susanoo. She uses the Teigu Phantasmagoria: Gaea Foundation. She is later sent to the Imperial capital to search for Tatsumi when he doesn't return to the headquarters after spying on the Jaegers and discovers that he has defected to the enemy, forcing her to try and kill him, albeit unsuccessfully due to the intervention of Seryu. She's almost killed by Koro, but Tatsumi manages to save her and defends her until the rest of the Jaegers arrive, including Esdeath, whom after Seryu is killed and Tatsumi passes out asks her to help her bring him inside. She later resolves to stay with the Jaegers out of debt to Tatsumi for saving her and becomes a full-time member, with Solomon becoming her mentor in his style of fencing so that she doesn't have to rely on assassination as her only method of killing. She joins her new comrades at Tatsumi and Esdeath's wedding and when the couple inform her as well as the rest of the Jaegers of their plot to kill Prime Minister Honest, she readily agrees. When their plan is foiled by Budo, whom they all thought had left earlier, she flees with Esdeath and the others and is almost forced to watch her publicly execute her husband before Wave tells them to follow him to retrieve their Teigu and interrupt execution in order to rescue their captive friend and escape from the capital together. Appearance Chelsea had pale skin, pinkish red hair and eyes. She wore a butterfly headphone accessory on her head and a vocalist-like clothing consisting of a white, long-sleeve shirt with the collar tied with a red ribbon under a black vest, a red checkered miniskirt, and black leather below-the-knee boots. She usually carried her Teigu wherever she went and was almost always seen sucking on a lollipop, which she carries a fair amount of within Gaea Foundation. Personality Chelsea was seen to have a mischievous personality, but she also has a cold and calculating side which can often lead her to making a blunt, but accurate, analysis of a person or a given situation. She does mean well however and was trying to help the Night Raid members to become more realistic, as she was shown to deeply care for them and didn't want them all to end up like her previous team, who were all brutally killed while she was on a mission. She also has a love for lollipops since she is almost constantly seen with one in her mouth. After Tatsumi saves her from being eaten alive by Koro when Seryu attacked him, she becomes racked with guilt over the belief that she was the one who caused him to pass out and to almost ruin his relationship with Esdeath, who she later found out was well and truly real after looking at her eyes and expression, and resolves to stay with the Jaegers to try and make up for it. Equipment / Skills Chelsea possesses a Teigu named Phantasmagoria: Gaea Foundation, which allows her to change her appearance at will into anything she desires. Even though it's more of a support type, Najenda has stated that she has gotten as many jobs as Akame, suggesting that despite her appearance Chelsea is quite skilled at assassination. Due to this fact she mainly used stealth in battles, preferring to wait until an opponent's back is turned before she goes in and uses a needle to strike a vital point at the base of her enemy's neck that kills them almost instantly. However after joining the Jaegers she starts to get trained by Solomon in his unique art of fencing so that she could defend herself.